Experimentando con el corazón
by Dreams Kokoro Dead
Summary: el engaño, las mentiras la traicion, siempre crei que era un ser despiadado, pero cuando te conoci a ti, victima de el encierro de mis padres, entendi, que jamas eh vivido el dolor en carne propia, la saga vampirica continua...
1. noche 1

-Diálogos entre personajes-

"pensamientos"

_lo que se debe resaltar- canción de fondo_

CAPITULO I

EL ANOCHECER DE UN VAMPIRO

EXPERIMENTANDO CON EL CORAZÓN

por Dreams Kokoro Dead.

La noche cernida de un basto cielo con estrellas iluminado por el brillante resplandor de la luna se imponía sobre la inmensa ciudad, siendo percibida por unos pocos, la noche avanzaba, silenciosamente excepto para el, sus ojos vacilaban en la oscuridad, su respiración pesada se hizo dificultosa, los pasos cada vez mas apresurados se escuchaban en un eco sordo por todo el lugar, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le sirvió de amparo, ya para llegar a su destino se calmo, sus pasos se volvieron silenciosos su respiración casí sostenida para evitar hacer el menor ruido posible, pero ya no importo, pues todo posible sonido que provenía de el estaba siendo aplacado por jadeos y gritos acalorados, sintió el acelerar de su corazón, la agonía de lo que pronto estaba por descubrir lo abrumo, despacio tomo el plomo de la puerta en su fría mano, deslizando la cerradura entreabrió el recinto, observo de a poco la cama endocelada agitarse con movimientos, en las transparentes coberturas se acerco sin dejar el furioso latido de su corazón calmado, con ira corrió el dosel que cubría la enorme cama y todo se detuvo en ese momento

-Shaoran!!, yo... puedo explicarte, veras...-

-silencio!-

El segundo hombre en la habitación se sobrepuso para cubrir así con su cuerpo a la mujer, mientras miraba al hombre frente a el, enorme cuerpo, gabardina negra ojos de fuego dorado, sus cabellos revueltos y ese rostro que denotaba un profundo sentimiento de enfado.

-ella ya no es tu mujer...-

Esas palabras salieron muy a penas de su boca cuando su cabeza rodó por el suave colchón, sin mas una lluvia de sangre fluyo cual fuente escarlata denotando la muerte instantánea del sujeto en cuestión, la mujer horrorizada miro la escena y un grito desgarrador se escucho en toda la mansión, los ojos asesinos frente a ella la miraron impávidos

-Shaoran amor, perdoname yo...-

-eh dicho que guardaras silencio-

La mujer pálida como una hoja se callo se encogió en su puesto esperando lo peor, sin embargo el silencio apremiante y cargado de miedo fue lo único en la habitación, sus ojos rubí miraron con atención, respiro calladamente sintiendo alivio, que poco le duro, solo sintió el fino corte deslizarce por su garganta extrayendo con exquisita delicadeza la vida de aquella presa, un susurro fue lo único que en su ultimo aliento entendió

-no te preocupes amor, yo te perdono-

El cuerpo sin vida callo junto al otro, mientras el hombre miraba asqueado la escena, sin mas miramientos se levanto, limpio su espada y se encamino a la salida, ya había controlado por completo su ira, con anterioridad se había sentido capaz de destrozarlos miembro por miembro disfrutando de verles morir, sin embargo había meditado en ultimo segundo la escena, ese pobre desgraciado no era el mismo con el que su prometida se acostaba con anterioridad.

-"la muy zorra ya habia cambiado de pieza para su cama"-

Salio de la mansión con el mismo silencio en que había entrado, se detuvo un momento, mientras se aseguraba todo estuviera en su puesto, saco un cigarrillo de su bolsa, mientras encendía una pequeña llama, dejándola caer descuidadamente una vez cumplido su objetivo, callo lentamente en silencio, sobre un pequeño bulto que se extinguió de a poco, una vez el castaño hubo alcanzado la salida principal del recinto un sonido estruendoso se escucho... toda evidencia había sido borrada por la abrazadora fuerza del fuego. Una vez en su motocicleta se detuvo un momento aun sin haber probado su cigarrillo.

-que descuidado, acabo de recordar que no fumo-

Tiro en la alcantarilla la colilla mientras subía a su katana y arrancaba a toda velocidad, dejando atrás las llamaras rojizas que destellaban en la noche antes serena

...:...

-buenas noches amo-

-buenas weii-

-nesecita el amo, que haga algo por el-

-nesecito que guardes mi moto, esta mi padre aun despierto-

-si amo, esta arriba en el estudio-

-gracias weii-

Subió las gradas con increíble tranquilidad mientras en su mente se formaban ideas absurdas según lo relatado con anterioridad previa al asunto de su prometida, cuando llego al estudio, se percato de una voz que reconoció al instante como la de su padre... hablando con alguien mas por teléfono.

-si esa es su decisión, entonces no hagan mas, dejarle hacer lo que quiera, ya casí llega su hora...-

-...-

-en ese caso, no permitan que nadie la vea, deben trasladarle a el laboratorio 5, es el mas indicado-

-...-

-cuando eso suceda infórmame, estaré a la espera, bien hasta entonces.-

La voces cesaron, mas no así dejaron de hacerlo en su cabeza, pues le parecía sospechoso el que su padre hablara de cosas que no estuvieran en su conocimiento cuando el mismo era su mano derecha en todo

-XiaoLang, debes saber que detesto a la gente que espia destras de las puertas-

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y miro al hombre cuya imagen semejante era el, sin inmutarse en absoluto por su gallardo porte y mirada gélida, que se torno alegre al verlo a el.

-no era esa mi intencion padre, venia a verle y me parecio imprudente interrumpirlo-

-ya veo... has cumplido con tu cometido debo creer, pues tu ropa es la mas afectada siempre-

El hombre de ambamarinos ojos miro con poca atención su vestimenta, claramente manchada de escarlata, húmeda y fresca sangre, se encogió de hombros

-ya me la quitare, debo hacer algo antes de irme, así que solo pase a saludar-

-bonito aspecto para saludar a tu padre, supongo que me eh quedado sin candidata a nuera nuevamente-

-lo siento pero los problemas en su garganta empeoraron-

-así que esa fue la excusa para no verte hoy, pobre y pensar que los problemas en su garganta le causaron la muerte-

-supongo que aprendió hasta donde la tiene que chupar para no ahogarse-

El hombre estallo en carcajadas mientras se acercaba a su hijo, dándole palmadas en el hombro le animo.

-deberías de una vez por todas hacerle caso a Meiling, esa chica si te ama, imaginate se a conservado virgen con la esperanza de que tu la desposes-

-ella es mi prima padre.

-y que con eso, tu madre y yo también lo somos, y miranos llevamos 37 años de casados, así que no inventes mas cuentos-

-en donde esta ella-

-en el laboratorio, sabes que ese es su segundo pasatiempo...-

-segundo- miro escéptico al padre

-estoy convenciendome a mi mismo que yo aun soy el primero- sonrió el hombre

-la saludare antes de irme, tengo algo que decirle-

-cuidate hijo, y recuerda que no eres un cazador como lo fuéramos una vez tu madre y yo, recuerda que no puedes ir haciéndola de Dios de la Muerte por hay-

-lo tomare en cuenta padre-

El hombre suspiro cansado, su único hijo varón era sin duda alguna gallardo e intrépido pero además era un poco estúpido, el había conocido de la forma difícil el precio de sus errores, un precio alto que había cobrado la vida de sus dos primeras hijas, esperaba que shaoran nunca tubería que verse en ese tipo de problemas, por eso el se empeñaba en encontrarle una esposa, por que sabia que si algo hacia cambiar hasta el mas testarudo de los hombre... era el amor, y por kami que el no creía en esas cursilerías pero lo había vivido en carne propia, así que todo esfuerzo valía la pena.

...:...

La luz prominente de la lampara cercana la cegó como sucedía cada noche, pasaba todo el día encerrada en esa oscuridad, y cerca del anochecer esa lampara se encendía y le provocaba un estremecimiento similar al que le causaba la luz del sol, miro por la entrada de su recinto la misma figura odiosa que la había condenado al mas despreciable de los destinos, ella no merecía estar hay, la eternidad ahora le parecía una pesadilla, sin embargo mantenía su altanera figura ilesa, exceptuando que los meses pasados sin alimento estaban haciendo lo suyo, lo cual provocaba una debilidad tan intolerante para ella, miro con renovado odio al hombre que le proporciono una vez mas como otras veces una bandeja con alimentó, sin inmutarse si quiera tomo la bandeja y la arrojo cerca de los pies de el.

-si continuas así, morirás dentro de muy poco, por muy inmortal que seas, el hambre acabara con tigo es que acaso así quieres morir-

-dejame ir despreciable humano- soltó venenosamente ella

-sabes que no lo haré, aun estas con vida solo por que mi esposa asi lo quiso, pero no te dejare en libertad para que te alimentes con los de mi raza-

una carcajada llena de desprecio salio de sus finos labios

-ningún miserable humano decide sobre mi, pronto veras la forma en que me vengare, y esa esposa tuya sera la primera en sentir en carne propia el sufrimiento de mis días de encierro...-

-estas diciendo que sin alimentarte, ni beber sangre tu podrás hacer algo, ¿tienes ideas de los meses que llevas si probar alimento?, te aseguro que no tienes fuerza ni para moverte de esa posición-

-eso no importa, antes de morir yo, deberán morir ustedes, tu, tu maldita esposa y tu familia... a si que preparate, por que el momento se acerca-

el hombre la miro, sin inmutarce levanto los restos de el alimento que habia traido para ella, la miro una vez mas con un sentimiento similar a la culpa en sus ojos.

-en verdad no quisiera hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción-

Los impávidos ojos de ella brillaron carmesí, mientras por sus labios se deslizaban unos blanquesinos y finos colmillos, afilados para atravesar con ellos la frágil carne humana que era su alimento.

-te lo aseguro humano, de esta noche no pasa mi encierro-

El hombre se retiro consiente de que ella había logrado inquietarlo y no por la amenaza, si no que creyó que a estas alturas seria incapaz de trasformarse en una criatura de la noche, pues su sangre estaba tan debilitada, que pensó que su esposa había logrado algún progreso en la investigación, sin embargo ahora comprobaba que no, aunque no quisiera debía matar a la chica, pues sabia que si la dejaba libre, con el resentimiento que ella cargaba lo mas seguro era que ella los cazara a todos ellos como bien lo había dejado claro en sus amenazas, se sobo las sienes preocupado.

-padre, creí que estaba en la habitación-

Levanto la vista un poco sorprendido, pero cambió su rostro al ver a su hijo de pie delante de el

-tu madre me ah mandado a llamar, ¿ya la has visto?-

-ahora mismo la eh dejado con el equipo de laboratorio-

-ya veo así que de nuevo están reunidos aquí-

-te molesta padre-

-no... un poco, pero es algo que tu madre debe hacer-

-que hacías padre- el castaño miro la bandeja con la comida en sus manos

-pues... estaba pensando en llevarle algo de comer a tu madre-

el hombre le miro escéptico mientras una ceja se alzaba en su varonil rostro-

-pensabas llevarle carne cruda a madre-

-jaja calro que no hijo, estaba pensando en cocinarla-

-la cocina no esta en esa dirección, que me ocultas-

-nada, no esa nada en serio- ese chico lograba ponerlo nervioso con facilidad

-bien en ese caso me voy, madre me pidió que volviera mas tarde, que había algo que quería mostrarme.

-ya veo, en ese caso hijo, te vere luego-

Ambos hombre se fueron por caminos diferentes, mientras dejaban atrás la celda de quien una vez fuese una de los vampiros mas poderosas, conocidas en tiempos modernos por los cazadores.

La tiesa posición en la que estaba ella pegada al suelo la desbastaba, ese maldito humano tenia razón tenia entumidos los músculos por el frió del lugar, le costaba mantenerse despierta, y eso que ella jamas había padecido de sueño, sin embargo sabia que era el letargo en que caían todos los vampiros que como ella se privaban de alimento por tanto tiempo.

Sus verdes orbes recorrieron el lugar, miro una rata cruzar cerca de ella, se sintió miserable ante la apremiante necesidad de extraerle aunque fuese a ese sucio roedor un poco de sangre, se sintió enferma solo de pensarlo, se rindió en su intento de acomodarse y se quedo quieta, como muerta, cuando escucho como unos pasos se acercaban dudosos, supo en ese instante que no era el detestable hombre que la visitaba a diario sin embargo no se movió, siguió en su estado aletargado, cuando la luz entro suavemente sus ojos se abrieron en espera, sin embargo un exclamación ahogada se escucho

-quien eres tu, por que estas encerrada en este lugar-

ella no pronuncio palabra, simplemente levanto despacio su mano hacia el recién llegado que se aproximó presuroso a ella

-yo ya no tengo tiempo, por favor ayudame- la voz le salio perfectamente lastimera

-"es ahora o nunca estupido humano"-

-tu no eres humana cierto?-

Lo miro, entonces noto cierto parentesco de este hombre con el otro, su cólera volvió a apoderarse de su razón, y se lanzo sobre el, sin contar que seria detenida rápidamente por unos fuertes brazos, que la aprisionaron sofocándola

-maldito humano, eres como ese miserable, todos ustedes merecen la muerte- ya sin fuerza para resistirse dejo de luchar y se quedo quieta en brazos de el, se sintió por primera vez en su largo tiempo de existencia impotente, y la sensaciones no le gustaban para nada, deseo morir en ese momento pero seria pedir demasiado

-que es lo que necesitas... ¿puedo dártelo yo?-

Sorprendida miro al hombre que le miraba seriamente, sin siquiera parpadear

-sabes cuanto tiempo eh estado encerrada aquí, sirviéndole a una mujer odiosa de rata de laboratorio y siendo acosada constantemente por ese asqueroso humano, tienes idea del tormento que eh pasado aquí voy escapar solo para llevar a cabo mi venganza, acabare con cada uno de los miembros de este miserable  
clan-

-y si empiezas por mi-

Ella le miro inmutable, y sonrió con ironía

-estupido niño, no creo que tu sepas si quiera los planes de esta familia, no me pareces un cazador-

-el hombre que te acosa es quien salio de aquí no hace mucho rato?-

Ella le miro notando ahora un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto y que ahora al tenerlo tan cerca de ella pues la tenia tomada por los brazos y sostenida para que no cayera, notaba con claridad.

-!tu eres hijo de ese bastardo no es asi¡-

-puede decirse que si, ¿que eres tu?-

-si eres su hijo debes de saberlo muy bien, o me dirás que no sabes nada acerca del trabajo de tus padres...-

Sintió una presión en donde las manos del hombre estaban, mientras veía el matiz de sus ojos cambiar a uno mas oscuro, esto le hablo silenciosamente de que esta podría ser su oportunidad, se acerco al oído de el susurrando

-te lo diré ya que quieres saberlo- la seductora voz lo paralizo, mientras sentía suavemente como era perforada su piel, dolorosamente al principio, luego sustituido por el hormigueo de su sangre siendo extraída lentamente sus bellos ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando ella succiono con mas fuerza, perdiendo el control, poco a poco sintió perder la conciencia,ella estaba acabando con su vida y lo sabia, sin embargo no le preocupo en lo mas mínimo por que sabia que había sido un descuido de parte de el, por los estúpidos sentimientos que sus padres provocaban en el, por que le ocultaban las cosas que deberían ser importantes y por que lo habían convertido en lo que era un asesino a sangre fría, se merecía eso y mas... pero sobre todo, ahora se odiaba a si mismo, por que le había gustado esta mujer con solo verla, gran error, sabia que eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Lo mismo le paso con Satsuki, y la zorra le había pagado acostándose con su socio, sin embargo los hermosos ojos verdes de ella fueron un descansó para su alma, por ello no le importaba morir, fue este su ultimo pensamiento antes de desvanecerse  
en la completa oscuridad.

_Proximamente: EL AMANECER DE UN HUMANO..._

-_te satisface ver sufrir a los humanos...-_

_-jamas eh probado la sangre de un humano, siempre utilice animales para saciar mi hambre-_

_-¿por que me dices eso?-_

_-por que te detesto por que tu me detestas!!-_

-_yo nunca podria detestarte-_

solo si hay 10 rr, de lo contrario me lo quedo... despiadada y déspota de mi, claro que si...


	2. noche 2

Capitulo II

Espera de luna llena...

Dos Almas Que Se complementan en una sola, y el silencio atestiguan nuestro amor

AMOR que nació de la desesperación y el deseo...

no me maten por la tardanza nee...

* * *

No sabia cuanto llevaba en el oscuro lugar, era cerca de la madrugada cuando despertó al sonido lastimero que rodeaba la oscuridad, trató, de ubicar aquel sonido, sin embargo un mareo repentino le obligo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, suspiro pasivamente e intento de nuevo enfocar su vista en algún punto, se sorprendió cuando en el segundo intento lograba con claridad increíble ver todo lo que le rodeaba, como si el suave rayo de luna que se filtraba fuese suficiente para que todo se viera con claridad, trato de ponerse en pie, luego de unos segundos en que no pudo divisar a nadie en esa habitación, sus manos temblorosas fueron a parar a una mesa que le sirvio de apoyo, pues no se sentía capaz de caminar sin caer, había algo que lo estaba mareando sobremanera, se pregunto si su garganta seca, y su creciente necesidad por un olor que lo atraía era la causa.

Camino lentamente por el lugar sosteniendose con dificultad, mientras hacia lo suyo con sus labios, que inesperadamente se secaron, paso su lengua repetidas veces tratando de que aquello le ayudara, sin embargo no funciono, escucho ruidos en otra habitación, agudizo sus sentidos y se aproximo, quien fuera que estuviera hay, estaba muy cerca y además muy débil, pensó.

La imagen lo desconcertó, una larga túnica blanca, bañada por un suave color castaño-dorado reflejado por la luna, una sutil silueta doblegada aparentemente por un dolor que de sus labios hacia brotar aquel frágil sonido, se asusto al ver que sostenía su estomago y cubría su boca, de la cual destilaba un liquido espeso y rojo, miro con dolor la escena, por que el olor le volvió loco, sus sentidos se alteraron y su boca antes seca ahora empezaba a reclamar aquel liquido, sus sentidos se vieron sosegados a la locura de la necesidad mas primaria en ese momento...

Sakura POV

-"El desgarrador dolor de hace un momento no fue nada, comparado con el que me recorría ahora mismo, duramente sobre mi piel se clavaban venenosos los colmillos de él, me recrimine el estar tan débil me provoco esto, ahora mismo el estaba a punto de arrancar parte de mi cuello, y eso me aterro, mas al sentir el corte limpio que me desgarró parte de las entrañas de mi garganta, como pude lo aleje con mis poderes, débilmente me sostuve con dolor el lugar afectado, lo mire a él perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras a mi el dolor me volvía loca, sin intención, un sonido lastimero salio de mi garganta por la cuál brotaba mas de mi sangre, el me miro de nuevo con ese rojo característico de un cazador, el me miraba como su presa, y era bien sabido que los hombre lobo no dejaban nada de sus presas, me prepare para lo peor apretando mis ojos cuando sentí su cercanía, ya que no podía defenderme mas, ya no"-

Efectivamente, el castaño se alerto cuando su conciencia se hacia añicos ante el dulce olor de la sangre que brotaba fresca de la garganta de ella, su razón peleaban por entregarse a los necesidades mas bajas de supervivencia animal, y mas al notar que ella se dejaba caer desesperanzada como si se se entregara a el, para ser su alimento sin reparo alguno, se lanzo sobre ella como loco, y nuevamente clavo sus colmillos en ella, el sabor de la sangre calmo sus instintos

Shaoran POV

-" Que estoy haciendo-en un espacio en el subconsciente de Shaoran, pudo observa a la chica- esto no es lo que quiero no es lo que soy, ella... ella no merece morir así, esto no es su culpa, no quiero... no quiero que ella muera..."-

-" Este es mi castigo, y soy consiente de ello, tantos años, tantos sufrimientos, es hora de enmendar mi culpa"-

-"Te equivocas, acaso tu pediste ser lo que eres ahora mismo... tu peleaste con ello no, tu no tienes la culpa"-

Ambos se miraron, transparentes lágrimas empezaron a bajar por el rostro de ella, mientras el poco a poco se acercaba, sintiendo como a su alrededor la bruma que cubría sus pensamientos se despejaba.

-"Tu no eres la culpable, Sakura, tu nunca debiste estar ay, si hay alguien culpable somos nosotros, por quitarte tu libertad, y por tratar de obtener lo que es tuyo, yo... no puedo decir lo lamentó, por que ni si quiera se que sucede, pero jamas pensé hacerte daño, eres... yo solo quería protegerte y termine haciéndote daño sabes..."-

Ella le miro con dolor en sus orbes verdes y sonrió a penas

-"No es tu culpa Shaoran... nunca lo fue, yo soy quien debe disculparse, tu estas metido en esto por mi culpa."

Finalizo con una sonrisa dolorida, mientras el ya estaba cerca, se inclino a ella y la tomo en brazos, contemplando su semblante asustado

-"Todo estará bien"-

-Yo no quería hacerte daño Sakura...-

La tenia en sus brazos, sostenida con delicadeza, mientras lamia con su lengua la sangre que brotaba sin control sobre su garganta, mientras ella le miraba con los ojos oscurecidos.

-No te preocupes, sanara, no es tan grave-

El la miro, sin convencerse ni un poco, así que la apretó mas contra si, y con sus colmillos desgarro parte de su mano, mientras la miraba a ella con dulzura y arrepentimiento.

-Bebela, te recuperaras mas rápido- ordeno

Ella lo miro dudosa mientras obedecía ya sin contradecir, el liquido le supo a gloria, cuando recorrió su garganta

-Pronto te sentirás mejor lo se-

Cuando ella tubo suficiente tomo con cuidado la mano de él y la beso con delicadeza, mientras el la observaba y sentía los estremecimientos de su cuerpo cuando ella inconscientemente rozaba de esa manera despertaba en el otra clase de instinto animal igual de primario al anterior que era lo que lo acorralaba.

Ambos se miraron, sin temor la mano de shaoran empezaba a zicatrizarce con premura y de la garganta de sakura ya no brotaba mas sangre, poco a poco recuperaba la anterior textura, los dos sonreíron como tontos al tiempo que se abrazaban.

-Tonto, no debes dar tu sangre a una vampireza-

-Ni tu a un hombre lobo, sabes-

Ella lo miro dudosa, mientras una nueva ola de estremecimientos se cernía sobre ambos, sus miradas hipnotizadas, y sus corazones bombeando a mil, sin decir nada y entendiéndose como ninguno ambos se acercaron al otro, ansiando conocer sus labios, probar sus sabores ocultos y compartir sus sensaciones en una sola caricia, despacio sin apuro, sus labios se unieron tranquilos, y un hormigueo general los recorrió como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que reaccionaban al roce de sus bocas, fue el quien inicio el rictus de moverse, tan estremecedora fue la sensación como gloriosa, su lengua busco introducirse en la boca de ella y así se unieron a la danza que dieron inicio, se les hizo la cosa mas necesaria en ese momento, la pasión de aquel beso embriagaba todos los sentidos de cada uno y se estaba volviendo desesperante, querían profundizar las sensaciones sentir más de aquello y apagar el fuego abrazador que a ambos estaba consumiendo, sakura mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras shaoran miraba atentamente su rostro, bajo despacio sus caricias por la espalda, mientras ahora su cuello era el punto de encuentro con su boca, de nuevo lamió el lugar, queriendo sanar por completo una herida casí inexistente ya, mientras suaves suspiros escapaban de la boca de sakura, eso lo animo a seguir el juego de besos , mientras ella lo acariciaba con frenesí, sin saber exactamente que hacer, por intervalos soltaba una risa nerviosa que le susurraba a el que continuara, por que ella lo disfrutaba.

Fuera la luna despejada ahora era envuelta por las espesas nubes de invierno, el viento que desde temprano presagiaba lluvia ahora mismo se desenvolvía sobre el campo, con pequeñlas ráfagas... todo el ambiente se volvía húmedo con las primeras gotas taciturnas que del cielo se desprendían, el frió insolente de la madrugada se acrecentó con el recio llover actual, claro que dentro de la caballa, dos cuerpos ardían y no precisamente por fuego... incapaces ya de sentir la tormenta, la incobrable danza apenas y daba comienzo

-Shaoran... yo quiero...-

La manos de el recorrían gustosas la frágil piel, la túnica que cubría su cuerpo había sido removida, dejando expuesta así la hermosa figura de ella, se maldijo internamente al notar como sin querer había hecho daño a Sakura con sus garras la tomo un segundo mientras ella deliraba de placer por los besos fogosos que el depositaba en su vientre.

-Hermosa Sakura, dime como vuelvo a ser humano-

Ella lo miro a penas, sintiendo como las sensaciones que el provocaba estaban llevándola a un estado de inconsciencia, solo placer...

-No importa, solo no te detengas, me encanta como me tocas, y me enloquece como me besas-

Él tomo sus labios complacido con los jadeos de ella, volvía a bajar por su pecho, deteniéndose en los senos de ella, tan llenos y suaves que los tomo con ansias, los beso, lamió y chupo cuanto quiso, hasta dejarlos rojos, se sintió feliz cuando ella se retorcía de placer, clara muestra de que disfrutaba de aquello, sin embargo quería escuchar la voz de ella, escuchar sus gemidos su respiración acelerada, y todo cuanto ella experimentaba.

Cuando se detuvo y lamió su ombligo ella rió a penas, eso fue suficiente para que el la torturara, con caricias que se convertían en cosquillas en ella, su risa era la cosa mas estimulante que jamas hubiera creído conocer, por que el dolor en su entrepierna lo volvía loco pero la sensacion de gloria de recorrer el cuerpo de ella aun mas, sin reparo separo las piernas de sakura, obligandose a no penetrarla aun, la miro embelesado mientras con su lengua jugueteaba, el punto máximo de placer, la recorrió una y otra vez en su interior, dejando marcado el recorrido, la sintió estremecerse cuando lo tomo por el cabello y apretó con fuerza, ella se había desparramado en su boca, el placer de sakura lo estaba volviendo loco, la chica podia ser tan frágil y fuerte a la vez, pensó, con felicidad, cuando la vio levantarse apenas y depositar un beso en sus labios necesitados, de un momento a otro, lo giro sobre ella, esta vez quedando ella a arcadas sobre el, le fascino la imagen de los hermosos senos de sakura contoneandose implacables frente a el, ella lo miro juguetona, mientras empezaba una cadena de besos sobre su bien formado tórax, los músculos se tensaron al instante mismo que la traviesa boca de ella jugaba con el, la necesidad de ella se estaba acrecentando a cada momento, los besos ansiosos y el liquido caliente que desprendían le daban a sakura una apariencia salvajemente bella, sintió los colmillos de ella cuando besaba una parte extra-sensible de su cuerpo, eso lo puso alerta, ella introducía sin tapujos su miembro en su boca, lo sacaba delirante-mente lento y volvía a introducirlo en una danza exitosa que lo estaba descontrolando, ella había sido rápida, lo despojo de todo sin apenas darse cuenta, acaso ella lo adormecía de tal manera se pregunto, pero no dio más oportunidad a pensamientos por que ella, estaba acelerando sus embestidas por llamarlo así en su pequeña boca, dejo escapar un gutural sonido, mientras obligaba a sakura a extraer su miembro de su boca...

-No quiero terminar en tu boca querida...- fueron sus palabras

Ella le miro sonriendo, sin inmutarse.

Esta vez fue el quien se poso sobre ella, lentamente lubrico la entrada a su flor y la miro extasiado, no había duda que ella estaba lista para el.

-Estas segura de esto hermosa Sakura-

Ella le miro complacida, por ser tan caballero aun en ese momento, descubrió con alegría dentro de ella un sentimiento que la animo a decidirse

-Estoy esperando que lo hagas querido Shaoran-

Despacio deslizo su enorme miembro dentro de la entrada, sintiendo una calidez embriagadora, que lo hizo estremecer, la humedad que lo rodeaba no era nada comparada con la sensacion de pertenencia que le brindo el cuerpo de sakura que lo envolvía tan perfectamente, pronto se sorprendió en su avance al toparse con un obstáculo, y se sorprendió sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la miro alarmado...

-Sakura, demonios eres virgen-

Ella le miro entre sorprendida y ofendida

-Claro, cuantos siglos crees que tengo shaoran, nadie había podido domar a la fierecia Kinomoto tonto- dijo con sorna

-Yo... yo no se que decir, no puedo...-

-Shaoran, no me vengas con el cuento de que te detendrás por que juro que si es necesario violarte lo haré-

El la miro entre sorprendido y divertido

-En serió lo harías fierecia-

Ella asintió complacida

-Entonces no sera necesario mi precioso tesoro, con gusto desflorare a mi laydi.-

Ella sonrió divertida mientras volvía el calor a sus mejillas al escucharle, lo que vino después no se lo esperaba, el agudo dolor que la sobrecargo cuando el en un intento por que no sufriera la había penetrado de golpe, ahora sus lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas pálidas, mientras el besaba y consolaba como podía, las sensaciones de sentirlo dentro fue placentero ahora el era de ella, y ella de él, lo sentía en la unión de sus cuerpos, en la unión de sus corazones, sintió como poco a poco el comenzaba a danzar dentro de ella, y la sensación era magnifica, sentía cuan grande era el, y hasta donde hacia llegar su miembro en cada embestida, supuso que era por ser un hombre lobo que todo en el ahora era mas grande, por que sintió que su interior se partía, pero la sensacion fue mas que placentera también, la fricción de los cuerpos, los líquidos que brotaban de ella sin control los gemidos y hasta los jadeos de el eran una sinfonía a sus sentido, con frenesí el se movía ahora mas rápido y volvía ella a sentir el cielo, shaoran la estaba embistiendo y de que manera sin aguantar mas broto de su interior un torrente de liquido caliente que definió como un orgasmo, al tiempo que el limpiamente dejaba brotar la semilla fervil de su simiente, fue sublime como ambos en el justo momento de climax se dijeron las palabras exactas

-Te amo Sakura-

-Te amo Shaoran-

El deseo los abra llevado a la unión pero el amor a la entrega total de sus almas, cada uno sentía al otro, las respiraciones agitadas, los cuerpo bañados en sudor y el corazón danzando de alegre por que ambos se amaban con locura, el levanto su rostro a ella

-Te eh hecho daño amor mio-

Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras

-Jamas podrías dañarme con esto querido shaoran-

Beso su frente, sus ojos y su nariz, bajo con pequeños besos y deposito su cabeza sobre el hombro de el, mientras se miraban complacidos y llenos de satisfacción.

-Puedo hacerte una confesión, sin que te rías ahora mismo kireii-

Ella le miro y asintió con una sonrisa

El bajo a su oído y jugueteo un momento antes de que una risilla se escapara y con su cálido aliento rozara su oído

-Yo tambien era virgen-

Ella se sorprendió y le miro estupefacta... mientras nuevos besos la cubrían, para ocultar un rostro claramente sonrojado

Buaaa que les ah parecido eso?? uhhh jaja no se lo esperaban nee, y ahora sus opiniones, lo que quieran decirme sera bien recibido nee, y pues decía alguien por hay, que exigir rr era una manera buena de conseguirlos, a mi me encanta que me dejen sus rr, pero fue mi queridicima amiga suma-chan quien puso esa condición jaja nee amiga, si eso causo problema lo siento, a mi me gusta que me dejen comentarios y yo seguir escribiendo aunque sea por uno solo yo seguiré escribiendo nee jojojo así que perdón por la tardanza y espero que aun me dejen sus rr ok saluditos...


End file.
